


Adopted

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The Bimbettes get themselves another sibling





	Adopted

“When are you going to talk to him?” Eloise asked. She looked over a few colorful ribbons, frowning before picking up a peach colored one as Elise finished brushing Stanley’s hair.

“Oui, when!” Elise chirped, looking up from her work.

“We have all been waiting to see you two together by now!” Eliana added, poking the end of their nose with the blush brush. She sighed and quickly cleaned the pink off the tip of their nose. 

They blushed as the triplets continued to play with their hair and did their makeup, looking at themselves in the mirror. “You know that’s impossible…” Stanley murmured. 

“Everyone in the village knows Lefou leans towards men! No one has tried anything against him except Clothilde and she was shut down by everyone else. I doubt they would care about another in the village to spend time with Lefou,” Eliana pointed out.

“You can’t be sure of that. Lefou doesn’t wear makeup or like frilly things. What if people find out about this and..?” Stanley gestured at themselves and shuddered at the thought of what could happen to them.

“I would fight anyone who tried to put a hand on you, Stanley!” Eloise declared.

“Me too!” Eliana agreed.

“I’d use my best needles to poke out their eyes!” Elise snarled. Her two sisters looked at her with wide eyes then and she could only shrug a little. “I would!” 

They laughed at that last threat, unable to help themselves as they shook their head. “Three great warriors, ready to protect the blushing violet,” they murmured.

“You’re our friend, Stanley,” Eliana said.

“And you look so pretty when you let us dress you up and put makeup on you!” Eloise added.

Stanley stared at their reflection. The triplets had done their makeup in the style of the noblewomen of Paris, adding a few beauty marks here and there. “You do always make me look so pretty,” they whispered.

Eliana hugged Stanley around the shoulders, pressing a kiss to their temple. “We’ll always be there to help you, Stanley. Just tell us what you need.”

“Merci,” they said, allowing themselves to smile. “You three are like sisters to me.”

Eloise clapped her hands at the thought in delight. “A baby brother!”

“Oh, oui! We’ve always wanted a brother!” Eliana nodded.

“So now that we have officially adopted you as our little brother...when are you going to confess your feelings to Lefou?”

“Yes, when?!”

“Don’t wait too long or Lefou will end up with some other dashing young man!”

“And I would stab their eyes out with my needles!”

“Why are you so hungry for eye stabbing?”

“It would hurt a lot, surely.”

Stanley couldn’t help but laugh, shaking their head as the Bimbettes bickered amongst each other. The girls were terrible flirts with Gaston and were usually known to be horrible gossips, but they had promised to keep Stanley’s secret and proven to be telling the truth. 

They felt safe with the triplets, smiling a little to themselves. “Merci, mes grandes soeurs,” they whispered.


End file.
